


Swerves Big Protection

by UniversiWritings



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, slight violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversiWritings/pseuds/UniversiWritings
Summary: Swerve starts to fall for a big scary 'ex' bouncer
Relationships: Swerve (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: God I love robots





	Swerves Big Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Been quite a damn time since i've written anything. Cooked up a little something something for ya. Hope you enjoy! 💗

Everyone knew you were kinda shady. I mean, you were the only human on board. Not that it mattered. Brainstorm had made the stupid decision to make you as big as the rest if them. A stupid idea, but one that made you the size of Megatron. Now, you were a terrifying sight to some. But to Swerve. Well we all knew that he was into humans, and you were no exception.

He was fine at first, considered you a friend even. Yet after Brainstorm got the bright idea to change your size, he started to realize he held more than platonic feelings for you. You're a Bouncer. Or you were. After being 'recruited' to the lost light you had taken to almost isolating yourself. Sitting at the bar for hours on end, refusing to speak to anyone but Swerve. It was strange, seeing as most would have zero problem with you on board, though they still wondered why you spent so much time there. It was only a matter of time until they found out why. 

You are a heavy alcoholic. Other bots would watch you slam as much as you could with almost no affect coming to you. Magnus had to 'arrest' you multiple times for drinking so much. In his defense, it was to stop you from drinking the bar dry. Eventually, he found another way of keeping you from drinking your time away. He asked you to work with Swerve at the bar. 

Swerve was delighted to say the least. Not only would he have more help around the bar. But he would also not have to deal with fights more, you being quite a strict and scary person. "No fights, or no alcohol." Many were scared to speak to you, yet marveled at how Swerve seemed to get you to open up, if even a little bit.

Now, Swerve knows your limits. Everyone knows that alcohol has almost no effect on you. Yet right here, right now, you were busy staring straight at him. An almost dull look to your eyes as he peered back at them. "Hey, you good?" Skids had walked over to try and make conversation. "......." Nothing in response. You only stared at him. Only him, why him?!

**************

He went on with work. The afternoon went fine, until at the very moment he looked at you one last time. "BAR FIGHT!" He reacted too late, getting knocked out by the nearest mech. He didn't know what happened after that, waking up on a med birth and all. Ratchet told him he was lucky you got him there when you did, otherwise he could have lost more energon than they had. 

He was going to ask what happened when Whirl burst through the med bay doors. "Holy slag! I didn't know your fleshy could kick aft!" What? What do you mean? "They beat the frag outta that mech who knocked you! Then bride carried you to Ratchet! They're in the slammer because of Magnus though."

Now he really knew he was in for it.


End file.
